Sakura's Boyfriend
by sugardash
Summary: Sasuke is in love with naruto,sakura is dating naruto.sasuke and sakura are bestfriends. And naruto is...what? SASUNARU WITH MEANILESS NARUSAKU


**people people I am in the middle of this one shot rage, I have dozens of one shot oozing out of me i must post so ill be doing that this is one of them, cuz i cant concentrate on my other story. YOUR MINE FANS LISTEN UP SORRY NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON THEN IT WILL GO INTO RENOVATION......HOLD YOUR FIRE PLEASE LET ME LIVE BUT YEAH I BEEN LAGIN IT NEED TO FIX THE STORY UP SORRY BUT I PROMISE TO FILL YOUR SASUNARU NEED WITH DELISIOUS YAOI GOODNESS . NOW TO THE SECOND STORY MADE IM MY ONE SHOT CRAZE( FIRST WAS U +UR HAND GO ON AND CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW PEEPS)**

**INSPARACION-SONG **_JESSIE'S GIRL-RICK SPRINGFIELD_

**WANING :YAOI**

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**sakura's boyfriend**

Sakura was my best friend. It would be a shock to anyone who know me sasuke Uchiha the ice prince as I am referred to, to even have such and annoying girl as sakura as a friend, no. Bestfriend. But sadly yeah she was. She was there always clinging to me like fly to poo. Even now that she knew I was gay , not that she didn't know but I finally decided to finally admit it.

But that wasn't the point right now. The point was making said girl bust into flames right now. Why ? because as a matter of a week she been dating said boy I been lusting after for years. Said boy name was Naruto uzumaki.

Yes the dobe. As I like to call him. And not only that she decided to bring her said boyfriend over to introduce us. She had said something about how her boyfriend and best friend should get along and yatta yatta not like I was listening anyways.

My eyes were tracing the blonds every curve, every feature he had. His blond hair, his blue eyes and his whisker marks he had since a child I had heard. I couldn stop the heat rush to my package below my belt when he smile at me or the time he bend to pick his cup he clumsily had dropped.

But I also could help anger rise when my so call best friend would place her hands on his thigh, or thru his golden hair which i had many wet dream about pulling on that hair as bury myself deeper into him. I even felt like murdering her on the spot as she place small kisses on his checks even small peck on his rosy lips. Just thinking that he would be soon making love to her made me nauseous. She didn't deserve him, she could give him the pleasure I knew I could. I bet I could make him smile more than she could. How I hated her right know for stealing his attention from me . How I wanted to just grab him and take him right now. Make him scream and beg for more. Make him say who he truly belong to.

But in the end Sakura was still my friend and I knew I would never do something like that to her she was always there for me even when I didnt ask for but needed her to be their, I couldnt hurt her like that, not like the dobe was gay even to begin with, so what was the point anyways. The best was just to let it go and find someone else.

"Crap look at the time, we need to go Naruto ! we promise Ino a double date with Choji. Sorry Sasuke to cut this short" she said heading to the door.

"No worries " he said standing up to walk his guest out.

"Come on Naruto" she half yelled.

"Wait up sakura-chan, I need to use the bathroom bad" he said giving his puppy look.

"AAAhhh well hurry up, give me the keys I'll start the car" naruto tossed her the keys and she was quickly gone from sight.

" The restroom is down-" sasuke looked down at the blond as his small tan hands pull at his face so his lips were able to reach his own. Sasuke was still shocked he didn't feel himself be pushed into the wall. He was only snapped out of his shock, when a moan escape his lip and another thrust was made into him, he then quickly threw every rational thought and flip the blonds position so it was the blond now pin into wall now. But the blond being shorter made it difficult to grind up against him. So he lifted him as if the blond were filled with air, the blond not minding wrapped his legs around the ravens torso.

Sasuke had lost how long they were at it all he care was at the afterglow of what they had done, plus the sticky mess in his pants. The blond in his laps probably was in no different state. He felt the blonds hand in his pocket and before he was able to speck his lips seal his own and in a flash the blond was gone.

"what the hell !!!" sasuke said all rational comming back to him, he didnt just do that with his bestfriend boyfriend, not after he had said he would give up on the blond.

He stood up and walked up to the bathroom to get rid of the mess in his pants. When he felt something in his pocket, he dug in and pulled out a small piece of crumbled paper with numbers in it, on the bottom the dobes name. A smile form in his lips.

" Sorry Sakura, all's fair in love in war" he said as he headed to the bathroom to clean his mess. After all why would he give up what was rightfully his.


End file.
